The present invention relates generally to high temperature superconductors. More specifically, the present invention relates to a new high temperature superconductor system and processes for making same.
A variety of superconducting systems are known. The inventors of the present patent application have filed the following patent applications that disclose superconductors and/or methods of making same.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 144,114 discloses a high temperature superconductor having the composition Tl-R-X-Y wherein: R is an element chosen from Group 2A; X is an element chosen from Group 1B; and Y is an element chosen from Group 6A.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 155,247 discloses a high temperature superconductor having the composition: Tl-R-Ba-Cu-O wherein R is a Group 2A element excluding barium; or Tl-Sr-Cu-O. In an embodiment, R is either strontium or calcium.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 082,222 discloses a high temperature superconductor having the composition: Tb-R-Ba-Cu-O wherein R is chosen from the group of rare earth metals excluding: praseodymium; cerium; and terbium.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 089,067 discloses a high temperature superconductor having the composition: R-Ba-Cu-O wherein R is chosen from the group of rare earth metals excluding: praseodymium; terbium; and cerium.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 236,502 discloses processes for making Tl-Ba-Ca-Cu-O superconductors.
Applicants have also filed, on the same day as the instant patent application, a patent application entitled: "R-Tl-Sr-Ca-Cu-O SUPERCONDUCTORS AND PROCESSES FOR MAKING SAME". The patent application discloses a six element system wherein five of the elements are metallic and the sixth element is nonmetallic. In a preferred embodiment, the superconductor has the structure R-Tl-Sr-Ca-Cu-O wherein R is a rare earth metal. Processes for making superconductors are also disclosed.
Although the above-identified patent applications provided superconductors and methods of making same, a new superconductor would be desirable for many reasons. Such a superconductor would: (1) facilitate the discovery of the correct theory on oxide superconductivity; (2) provide a framework for the search of higher temperature, even room temperature superconductors; (3) allow superconducting components to operate with lower cost; and (4) provide low cost processing and manufacturability.